This is a revised application for the Information Exchange Core, which provides a centralized mechanism for bidirectional exchange between the HIV Center and a variety of communities: service providers, clinicians and caregivers, individuals infected or affected by HIV, and scientists and academicians. Through the Information Exchange Core, HIV Center research products and expertise are made available to those communities and, conversely, the wisdom and experience of the communities informs and enriches the Center's work. In order to effect the bidirectional exchange, the Information Exchange Core will work through four programs: 1. The Community Liaison Program, directed by Joyce Hunter, D.S.W., through which the Center works closely with communities on research- related issues, cultural and ethnic sensitivity, and other population- based issues; 2. The Media Program, by which the Center makes it media products and expertise available to researchers and community-based providers seeking to incorporate such tools into their programs; 3. The international Program, which will provide limited support for the development of research collaborations in South African and Brazil that are expected to result in independently funded in-country research projects; and 4. The Professional Education and Information Dissemination Program, which assures the integration of a variety of training programs into the Center; coordinates education programs such as the HIV Center Grand Rounds and a variety of conferences, seminars, and seminars; maintains the Center's World Wide Web home page, and publishes the HIV Center Newsletter. Through these activities, the Information Exchange Core works with a broad spectrum of communities ranging from HIV Center research teams to the broader scientific community to the community-at-large in order to assure the crucial integration of science and practice.